30 Days of Diarturia
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Exactly what the title says. AU and Non-AU themes. Rated T to be safe. Just a 30 Day Challenge of my OTP Diarturia. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

 **So I'm in a bit of a writer's block for all my stories tbh haha. So here I have joined a 30 day challenge (Probs not gonna finish in 30 days bc exams) and Yeah~! I have drawing to go along with it but I guess I'll give you a link Later!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

 **Day 1:** _Holding Hands_

Jeanne grinned, "Oh, I got a great one!" She clapped her hands together.

They were currently seated at a booth, in a small fast food restaurant. It was Saturday evening and the teenagers had nothing better to do than eat junk food and play truth or dare. Arturia had most obviously chosen dare because she's 'not afraid of anything'.

Cu had suggested stuff to Jeanne but they were much too absurd. It's best left unsaid.

"It better not be stupid," the blue-haired man sighed, "I have a feeling it'll be boring."

Jeanne narrowed her eyes, catching a glimpse of Diarmuid giggling, "Well, I'm sure everyone here will be satisfied!" She straightened up and lifting her chin in triumph, "It's genius!"

"Ingenious," the red-eyed male scoffed.

She proceeded to roll her eyes, "Alright then," she chose to ignore him, "I dare you…"

Arturia blinked, leaning forward onto the table as the curiosity got the best of her. She rested her head on her hands and tilted her head slightly.

"To hold Dia's hand!" Jeanne wiggled her brows suggestively.

"What?" Arturia gasped, "What?"

Jeanne had once overheard a conversation between Diarmuid and his 'brother from another mother'. She had not meant to over hear a single thing, but she hand been on her hands and knees looking for a four-leaf clover because Cu had said they were near impossible to find and she told him that nothing was impossible, which turned into a dare and this meant, she had wasted her entire day looking for the clover whenever she was not in class.

Now, I'm quite certain you want to know about the conversation she over heard, right?

They were seated at a fountain a few feet away while she searched the grass attentively when she recognized their voices.

" _Are you ever going o tell her?" Cu groaned._

 _There was a pensive pause, "No, I'm sure she doesn't like me that way."_

" _Nah, son, you're Diarmuid, the one and only. Girls are brawling just to get noticed by you. Pretty sure she's just like 'em."_

" _No!" Diarmuid protested, "Arturia…" his voice softened at her name, "she's different, okay? She's not about the looks and that's always refreshing to see. She isn't throwing herself at me."_

" _Okay," the rougher of the two pouted his lips, "So you like her because she doesn't like you? I'm not sure I'm getting this straight…"_

 _Diarmuid groaned, "It's not like that. I don't know. I just like her, okay? She's clever, petite, kind in her own way, and mind you, she can definitely beat me in a fight."_

" _You like her because she can beat you up?"_

" _Cu!" Jeanne heard some ruffling, most likely punches, "Stop being an Idiot. Gosh. Anyways, yeah, I like her, a lot. But hey, 'she's just another girl', right?" The underlying sorrow in his voice made her sad._

Diarmuid was already beat red, he made no sound as he simply stared at the girl who had made such a radical dare. Okay so, it wasn't _that_ radical, but why was she doing this? Did Jeanne know Diarmuid's heart went wild just to be sitting next to the girl of his dreams? And yet she expected him to die just by holding her hand? _Was she out of her mind?_

"You heard me," Jeanne's smile stretched. She had been trying too damn hard to just to get these idiots together for the past three months and let me tell you, it is impossibly hard when two people are just so damn oblivious about the other's feelings.

You see, Jeanne also knew about the 'subtle' crush Arturia had on the handsome boy. She would catch her best friend looking the way of the Lacrosse vice-captain more than a handful of times.

"No, I actually didn't hear you," Arturia was shocked, visible too. Her eyebrows were raised and furrowed, the look in her eyes told Jeanne to change her mind and most important, her mouth was clenched to hide her anxiety.

"Oh," Jeanne giggled, "Sorry about that." She stretched a bit, "I dare you to hold Dia's hand. I mean, it's a small dare, but totally worth it."

Arturia was great at hiding her blush, Diarmuid, however, not so much. The male had already extended his hand, looking out the window so that the girl that made his throat dry and hands shake would not dare see his tomato-red cheeks.

"Fine. No problem." She shrugged.

 _She deserves an Oscar_ , Jeanne thought, a smile still stretching her lips.

Arturia extended her hand and rested it on Diarmuid's, looking down in the process, a light blush on her cheeks. Her heart possibly skipped a beat as her cool fingertips brushed against Diarmuid's warm palm. She felt a rather comfortable uneasiness in her stomach just as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"There, happy?"

" _Very_." Jeanne and Cu both chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:** _Cuddling Somewhere_

 _A time after the Banquet of Kings and before the Great battle of the River_

"My wish for the grail?" Lancer blinked, amber orbs dark in the cool autumn night, "I would like to say I do not have one." He spoke as he crossed his legs. The fluffy grass was squished underneath him, his fingers picking at the floor.

"What do you mean? You must have a wish." The swordswoman took a seat next to him.

They had finished a friendly spar, with a tie again. It was odd, Kiritsugu had let her go off on her own for after the exchange at the castle they had grown a little further apart. Irisviel was currently with Maiya and therefore the King of knights was not concerned the slightest—Maiya was a reliable woman.

The Lancer, on the other hand, had fled for the evening—he was tired of Sola-Ui and his master throwing insults his way. Well, he was more kicked out if anything, after a dispute between Sola-Ui and Kayneth while the Handsome man tried to help his master.

The man shrugged, watching as she fell next to him, her dress fanning around her. She lacked her armour for after the tie, they had decided to rest a while before returning to their respectful masters. It was nice for a small drop of peace and Knightly Chivalry between the slaughter that passed as 'The Holy Grail War', "I know not of something my heart truly desires other than serving along side an honourable Master."

"Honourable?" The woman's thin brown eyebrow was raised, "Your master is honourable?"

The Lancer let an accidently, mind you, chuckle slip, "As if yours is any better, milady."

"I suppose you are correct on that." She nodded, "We must be plagued with masters that do not share our dream."

The first knight of the Fianna cracked a small smile, "And what is your dream, milady?"

Arturia turned away from him, dropping her gaze to her lap. She blinked, thinking about what Alexander had said about her wish and desire for Camelot, "It is a bit silly, really." She had lost a bit of confidence in herself.

"I promise not to tease." He was fidgeting with the yellow lance, tracing his fingers along the intricate designs, "My wish is quite pathetic, to be rather honest with you, King Pendragon."

"I find your wish humble, dear knight." She smiled up at him.

Diarmuid shot his head up towards her, "Thank you, my King… I would have never thought that I would ever get the chance to be sitting next to such a great King. And a woman King, nonetheless."

"My wish," she was not sure how to respond to the compliment, "is to save my Kingdom. I wish for only Britain's happiness." Since the last reaction, she prepared herself, ready for another scolding and—hopefully not—yet another person that would not recognize her as a king.

She felt the sudden hold on her injured arm, a cool breeze blowing her hair aside, "A selfless king is honourable in his own way, milady, your wish is honourable—much more so than any other's, I admit."

His words made her chest swell, albeit gave her a bit of difficulty breathing, "Thank you," a smile slithered unto her lips, her confidence in her wish booting, "Only another knight would understand."

"The same for my wish, only you would understand in this war." He smiled at her, a strange feeling in his gut, something fluttering about.

"It is refreshing to be sitting on the grass amid war. It is as if there is nothing to linger your thoughts on, only the stars above." Arturia lifted her green gaze up at the spotted sky, "Thank you, Diarmuid."

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his real name slipping from her thin pale lips. It was soothing, and he had to lie down, the ground was nearly swaying under him, there was no way he could sit up with the light feeling in his head at the sight of vibrant orbs of a woman who thought only about a Knight's Honour.

Arturia leaned over him, making sure to settle her injured arm softly on the floor, "How, uhm, did you perish?" It was a sudden question, one which caught him off guard.

The sound of crickets lingered in the air as silence filled the space between them, "Not honourably."

Arturia giggled at their over use of the word, "I find that hard to believe."

"Ah, really?" He turned to her, "Tell me, then, how do you think I perished."

"There must have been an epic battle with a formidable opponent." She settled herself next to him, laying her body down and looking up at the clear deep sea sky.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched his chest rumble with chuckles, "If only that were the case, I would not be here, milady."

"Oh," she laughed along, "I had nearly forgotten about that whole 'unsatisfied' part."

"I will only tell you how I finally perish if you tell me as well." He replied, a somewhat flirtatious tone in his voice, one he had not intended at all.

She laughed—surprisingly, "Yes, I believe that is a fair exchange."

"I was married, to the ex-fiancée of my master. Do not ask how things had ended up that way, it was not my intention." He shook his head rapidly, "My master, I respected him with every ounce of my being, had invited me on a hunt and while we were catching game, we stumbled upon a raging boar. I tried my best to fend it off, but the boar had always had the upper hand since my birth. I can only remember that clouds up in the sky hazily, my vision fading as My lord Fionn hurried to the creak in hopes of bringing me some water."

"A boar?" She questioned, "A boar was your death?"

"Oddly enough," he blinked, "and definitely not as courageous as I would have hoped."

She shifted her body so as to face him, "I perished a top a hill, a trusted friend held the pommel."

"Battle?"

"Battle."

The atmosphere around them fell into something between nostalgia and depression. They were quiet, feeling the soft cold breeze of autumn air. They did not speak any further than this, simply remained staring at the sky and enjoying the company of each other.

They had soon fallen asleep on the grass under the thick blanket of stars. Only the crickets lullabying them on such a cold day of the Holy Grail War.

Diarmuid's eyes fluttered open first, his arms secured around Arturia while her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was stretched across his chest, her serene breathing assuring him she was still asleep.

She was so petite in his arms. So very frail. There was nothing in this world that could prove to him—in this exact second—that she was a mighty king who ruled over a great Kingdom and had fought in many battels. She was still a girl; a woman with hopes and dreams. In his arms, she was simply Arturia; not a king, not a servant, not an enemy. _Simply Arturia_.

They were both hurting, they were both alone, and yet, this Grail brought them against each other in such a cruel way, for the hope of one of their dying wishes to be completed. _Just one wish_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3:** _Playing Video Games_

A video game was not exactly what you would think when you saw Arturia laughing on the floor while Diarmuid was panting and there was fluff and feathers all over the place.

Maybe we should back it up a bit. I'm quite certain you're confused. You see, it all started with a simple video game.

"Now remember," Jeanne sighed, "don't do anything stupid." She warned, giving the sideways glance before heading off to the door where she was heading to the grocery store to buy a few snacks as the nice and kind host she was.

"Elder Scrolls?" Arturia singled out the thin case from the rest, analyzing it for a while before passing it over to the handsome man next to her. She riffled through the cabinet again, "Halo? Car game?"

"Elder Scrolls," Diarmuid confirmed, a smile slipping onto his lips, "Looks interesting, to be honest."

"Elder Scrolls it is," Arturia snatched it from the man's hands, not meaning to be rude. She popped open the case, her thin fingers sliding over the smooth disk before taking out of the case and settling into the open tray of the game console. After the screen began to display the opening image of Bethesda, she hurried back to the couch, crossing her legs over themselves and placing a pillow on her lap.

Diarmuid held the controller in his hands, shifting from side to side upon the opening music filling the room with the high-tech surround system. He hadn't played video games for a while now, but he was quick with his reflexes—his training did not work for nothing, huh?

"Are you ready, my good sir?" She asked, a smirk on her lips.

Diarmuid shrugged, "Anything for my lady." He returned the playful smile.

Arturia, claiming first controller, pressed start. After setting up their characters and selecting a playing field, they began clicking buttons and swinging swords.

"Heal me, please!" Diarmuid's health was depleting greatly after taking an arrow to the knee… and many more arrows out there. His character was running around, swinging a sword while they were being ambushed by a group of Vampires.

"My _god_ , Dia, you were supposed to stick to the plan! Just eat something!" Arturia complained as she settled back into the comfy couch again. Ease and calm was evident in simply her posture. Her back was relaxed, legs crossed—applesauce style, arms barely flexed and fingers quickly gliding over buttons.

Diarmuid, on the other hand, sat hunched over, facing the screen; eyes glaring at the television, arms flexed to the fullest as he held the controller with intensity and determination (A hint of anxiety mixed in as well), "Wait, what button was that again?" He grumbled, trying to ward off a vampire that was on the verge of killing him.

"Inventory," she answered with tranquility. Her end of the vampires were being slayed with little to no effort. This also had to do with the fact that Arturia's character had more experience points because Arturia would love to hang out at Jeanne's playing video games.

"And…how do I get there? There is not inventory button on this thing."

"Oh, uhm, start?" She was focused on the game and not thinking too much about what Diarmuid had asked.

He had to glance down to check the button and pressed it; pausing the game immediately. He frowned after earning a grunt from Arturia.

"Dia," she whined before pushing herself off the couch, leaning forwards a bit, "Why'd you pause the game. We were doing so well."

" _You,_ " he corrected, " _You_ were doing so well, not me. Plus, you told me inventory was start."

Arturia noticed the frown on his lips, she took a deep breath and landed a hand on his arm, noticeably calming him when she rubbed circles on it with her thumb, "Hey, it's okay. You're just starting out, right? So, let's go over the control options. B is inventory, start is pausing, resting so on…" She continued explaining the options to him, helping him understand by guiding him to click each button while she spoke.

He nodded a few times, trying to digest the information, nodding his head afterwards, "Okay, I think I got it now."

"Good," Arturia gave him a thin smile and then they began again, Diarmuid forgetting the controls and eventually dying a few times along the road—Arturia having to heal him a million times.

"I definitely suck at these things." The male sulked, setting the controller down safely on the table.

Arturia chuckled, "You simply need a bit more of practice, and I assure you that you will be great at gaming one day; though, not as great as me." She was not one to ever boast—she admitted she sounded like Gilgamesh for a second there—but she wanted to see Diarmuid's face.

He turned to her, a soft glare in honey eyes, "Well, what about a duel. Right here, right now."

"That would be delightful." Arturia challenged, she never turned down the offer of a fair fight with Diarmuid. She was quick to grab a weapon—which so happened to be a pillow.

Diarmuid followed suit, taking a cushion from the couch and readying it the way one would with a bat.

"Whenever you are ready, my good sir." She flirted. Yes, flirted. The tone in her voice had already thrown Diarmuid off guard just in time so not escape the oncoming blow for inertia inducing pain in his face.

"Not fair!" He argued, "You tricked me!"

"No you know how I feel!" She called back as she dodged his swing of the cushion. Arturia threw herself over the couch, dipping under so that Diarmuid missed her once again.

Diarmuid—instead of possibly flipping over the couch in his attempt of jumping over it and ducking so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling—rounded the object like a normal person would, "What is that supposed to mean?" He reached over of her but she smacked his hand away with her red pillow.

They fell panting on the floor next to each other, the exhausting pillow fight of probably thirty minutes had left them drained. There were feathers and cotton fluff scattered all over the room—items knocked over and thank God, nothing broken.

"I think I won." Diarmuid grinned, heaving through his smile.

"What a joke," Arturia laughed, reaching out to a floating feather, "I'm pretty sure it was a tie."

The man nodded, "Okay, I agree there."

Someone cleared their throat and crinkling of plastics bags as they fell to the floor crisply set the room ablaze, making Arturia and Diarmuid shoot up, "What happened here?" Jeanne impatiently tapped her foot as her arms were crossed over her chest, "What did you do to my living room?"

"He started it!" Arturia did not hesitate in throwing Diarmuid under the bus.

Diarmuid gasped at the accusation, "She drew first positon!"

"Well, _both_ have to clean it up."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Author's Note~**

 **Hello everyone! I have just had too much school stuff ahead of me. It's crazy. Okay so here's another chapter! And here is the URL where I am posting the images!**

 **sincerelymissatomicbomb. tumblr (. COME without the e obviously)/ tagged/OTP-Challenge**

 **Welp! I hope you enjoy this little drabble :$**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

 **Day 4:** _On a Date (or rather, about to be on a Date...)_

Arturia gave a sigh, she was not certain is the blue dress looked good on her. Of course, Jeanne had helped her pick it out and Jeanne had even helped her with makeup and hair. Since they were best friends, they got ready together.

The shorter blonde looked at herself in the mirror, a frown on her lips, "I swear I look ridiculous." Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed again, plopping down on the iris print bed.

Jeanne groaned, "Oh, _goodness_ ," she rolled violet eyes, "You look splendid, now, turn that frown upside down and let's go downstairs."

"You, Jeanne, sound just like my grandmother."

Jeanne furrowed her brows, "But—" she stopped, "Never mind that." She shook her head rapidly, "It's good I sound sophisticated."

Arturia blinked, following Jeanne out of the room and down the then and steep staircase of Jeanne's house. The light bulb that lit up that staircase was flickering, occasionally flooding the room with darkness momentarily.

"I always forget to change that thing." Jeanne hummed, pushing her long hair out of the way, a beautiful royal purple gown following her steps.

"Woah!" Arturia heard someone call, "You girls are looking spiffy." It was Jeanne's eldest brother who happened to pass by at the exact minute they reached the bottom of the steps, "First time I see lil' Artie all dolled up."

Jeanne looked ep, searching through her mind to check if he was right, "Jaquemin," she gave him a short glare, "I'm sure you've seen her with makeup before."

The man laughed, his chest rumbling with every chuckle, "So when do your dates get here?"

"Oh tell me that Cu isn't coming in here. I won't allow it." Jean had popped out from the kitchen, brown eyes rolling, "By the way, Jeannie, you need to change that light bulb."

Jaques laughed again, ruffling his brother's hair, "Let the girl have her fun, it's prom night!"

The door bell immediately caused Jeanne to panic and Arturia's stomach to twist. The Violet eyed girl fixed her dress, pulling her hair to one side and took a deep breath while Arturia followed behind, butterflies setting her stomach on fire.

"Now, girls," Jeanne's father came into view behind the two blond boys, "I'll answer the door." He strode towards the white door after the girls stopped in their tracks. He placed on his intimidating face and gave a soft blink.

Pulling the door open, he revealed two young men in suits. The one that had knocked wore a navy-blue suit, fitting to him and matching his shiny blue hair, his red eyes beaming with joy. The following boy looked to be a courteous one, shy too. Messy dark curls were pushed back with gel, a single curl springing forward. He was handsome and Jeanne's father wished that was her date.

"Hello Mister d'Arc, I was hoping we could meet the girls." The red-eyed boy did not look at all promising, more of a flirt, really.

Jeanne's father grimaced, brows furrowing. He scanned the boy in front of him again and then proceeded to stepping aside, allowing them to enter. The more the seconds leaked by, the more Jacques saw of the blue-haired boy, the more he disliked him. There was no way his daughter would have chosen him—that had to be Arturia's date.

The dark-haired boy gave a smile, thanking the middle-aged man for allowing them entrance. It wasn't long before amber eyes landed on their date—Which to Jacques dismay was Arturia. The young Irish man was dumbfounded to say the least. His smile wavered but in a good way.

Arturia herself was silent after seeing Diarmuid. He looked handsome in a clean cut fitted suit. It was somewhat refreshing to see him in something formal as he was usually in sportive clothing. She felt butterflies in her stomach just as he reached her, a smile on his lips.

"Wow." It was all he could say. Now that he was closer to her, he could see the light sparkles from her makeup on her cheeks, her eyes seeming a fraction of a size bigger from the carefully applied eyeliner. Her lips were a light pink, which suited her greatly. Her neck was exposed, much more than he had ever seen it. Soft skin smoothing over her collar bone.

"You look very handsome," she snapped him out of his trance, pulling him down to reality.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "Dresses suit you." He tried not to seem like an idiot, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, thank you," she gave a short nod. There was silence that bubbled up as he pulled out a corsage from a bump in his blazer.

"I, uhm," he fiddled with the plastic encasing, "I got you one of these." It was a blue corsage, which matched her dress as did his tie.

Arturia watched his take out the corsage. He had difficulty trying to figure out how it worked, but he managed to find the pin. Now came the real issue—pinning it on her without stabbing her.

The fear became a reality when he fumbled with the corsage over her chest, accidently poking her with the sharp pin. She flinched, taking a step back.

"I am so sorry," he apologized, not paying much attention over the fact that Cu got a purple hand corsage which caused no hassle and awkward situations.

"It's alright," she assured, offering to take the corsage off his hands and pinning it on herself.

He handed it to her without a single form of hesitation.

"Pictures!" Isabel called as she made it to the foyer, "I need to take picture of you girls before you leave!" She spoke, swinging a digital camera about, a small polaroid in her other hand.

The picture session began after Arturia had successfully—not stabbing her breast—pinned on the corsage. It seemed Isabel loved photo sessions; she must have taken a hundred; and that was not an exaggeration.

Finally pulling out the polaroid, Jeanne's mother declared this to be the last two pictures. She took one of Jeanne and Cu holding hands, a bright smile on both their faces.

"Arturia, smile," Isabel grinned as Diarmuid wrapped an arm around Arturia.

The girl had had enough of photos by this moment, but Diarmuid just wanted one las picture. He whispered a joke into Arturia's ear.

Not being able to contain her smile, her lips stretched wide, and just as she did, Diarmuid placed a gentle kiss to her temple. The light of the shutter filling the room.


	5. Chapter 5

She heaved, rolling her shoulders a bit. Her neck ever so slightly stretching to the side. She lifted her arms up, hands in fists. A steady position taking place with her footing. Blinking twice, she launched ahead.

He blocked the attack, not wanting to punch back as she has already taken a blow to the gut not long ago. They had pushed away from each other, catching their breath.

Arturia cracked a grin, dipping over towards the wooden weapon she had discarded what seemed like eons ago.

Diarmuid took this chance to his advantage, reaching over to another wooden weapon to his right.

When they faced each other once again, they were armed—wide smiles on both their faces.

"Not bad," Arturia breathed, trying to calm her lungs down despite her aching diaphragm, "You have quick reflexes."

"And you have quick thinking." He complimented, returning the gesture before brining his weapon up to a battling position.

"It would have been great to film your defeat. As you are a formidable opponent." She readied her sword, wiping the sweat from her brow and preparing for an attack.

The man took a steady breath before propelling himself forwards, swinging the wooden lance to land a hit.

She blocked the attack without a thought, leaping to her right while she withdrew her sword.

"You need better footwork," she spoke, her breathing quickening now, "Try to glide more instead of stomping."

He frowned, "And you need to work on your breathing exercises."

Arturia gave a breathless laugh, "I have not been practicing as of late, and—if I do recall correctly—I would not be nearly as out of breath if you had not winded me with that punch," she rolled her shoulders again as they circled one another, both trying to find an opening.

The blonde saw her chance, her feet moving quickly as if it had been one step. She launched the sword, catching his arm just for a tad second before he leapt back.

"I assume I should work on my feet. You have grace when you attack."

"Thank you," Her head gave a short nod before she parried his own attack.

They tried to land a hit on one another, but with the other's reflexes; it was getting rather difficult. Arturia had scratched the young man a couple of times with the wooden weapon and Diarmuid had returned the favour by whacking her hand a couple of times.

They were unarmed once again, both a panting mess while Arturia rubbed her now red hand. They had resulted to end the training in the next ten minutes and so they were just catching their breath—hopefully tonight there would be a definite winner, unlike the other times.

Their muscles were protesting the ten-minute deal, specially the bruised ones, but they wouldn't stop yet.

Arturia stepped forward, readying her fist to make the first attack. Her hair is a mess now, the ponytail basically on the verge of falling. The stray stands of hair messily hovering around her head almost like a halo. Sweat glistened her forehead and arms as it had been about half a day just dueling and they were both exhausted.

She panted and they began again with the silent cues of the look in her eyes. She threw a punch but he mind was not quick enough to process how it was that they landed on the floor; the exhaustion was truly getting to her.

She groaned a few seconds after she hit the floor, her grip tightening around Diarmuid's arms as he had fallen on top of her, also beyond energy.

Arturia managed a cough as the man formulated an apology.

"Maybe we should stop here," she grunted, still gasping for air, "Another tie."

"I apologize," he slowly and painfully pushed off from her, his own pained cry.

They usually fell with exhaustion on days that they had duel for such a long time, but it seemed that today was a whole new experience—they really were beat; what with all the punches they took.

He was hovering over her while he tried to steady himself so that he wouldn't fall again.

She was looking up at him, and she felt herself pushing up as well, off the matted floor. She coughed, catching her breath with a gasp and then, just as Diarmuid had found his footing and was well prepared to stand up and away from her, she took a hold of his black shirt and pulled him down towards her; lips crashing.

He yelped as they fell back on the matt.

It was a sloppy kiss, what more was expected from the two fatigued individuals?

At first rather surprised, Diarmuid slowly sank into the kiss, appreciating the small calloused hand that slowly skimmed over his neck and gently gripped his hair. Her lips were chapped against his smooth ones and he could feel his chest bursting with his heart beat, his ribs painfully aching.

They had to pull away from each other, there was no way that they could survive even a single second longer as Arturia had still been recovering from the punch to her diaphragm and Diarmuid had lost his breath when she pulled him into the kiss.

Arturia let her head fall and rest on the floor while she grunted. She looked up at him for he was still hovering over her, trying to steady his breathing.

"That was…" Arturia landed her cloudy green eyes on his lips.

" _Amazing_."

" _A_ _mistake_."

They had both responded at the same time, the soft and heartfelt smile on Diarmuid's lips slowly faded, "Oh."

Arturia was looking away, trying to find her sanity again, it had probably fallen when they crashed to the floor earlier.

" _Right_." Diarmuid gulped, clearing his throat and preparing to push off her once again.

She looked back up at him, his eyes averting her gaze. Arturia did not think twice, "This one will not be," she murmured.

He could not process her words properly before she pulled him back to her lips, this time their kiss was gentle and much more clean cut—unlike the sloppy first one.

Diarmuid hesitantly moved his lips against hers and she immediately responded in the same sweet and soft fashion.

The rattling of the door knob made her push Diarmuid off herself throwing him a good foot away and making him groan in pain as she shot up just as the door swung open.

"There you are, my wife, I have been looking for you for over an hour. Kotomine, that mutt said he could not find you—he is nothing but a useless imbecile." The man in snake skin pants stood cross-armed at the door frame, "Do not tell me, love, that you were sparring with this sorry excuse of a warrior."

Arturia growled, "Why, in fact, I was. Lancer is a formidable opponent." She somehow managed to stand up, albeit a bit shakily.

Diarmuid was still recovering from both the kiss and the pain on the matt, taking his time to even out his breathing.

"For the final time, Archer, I am not your property in any way." She narrowed her eyes on him, not even daring to glance over at Diarmuid.

She dusted herself off as Gilgamesh retorted with something quite narcissistic and Diarmuid slowly stood to his feet. She turned to the brunet, "We should try that again sometime soon."

The Knight of Fianna's face turned beet red while she gave him an exhausted wave and hurriedly pushed past the King of Heroes and right out of the gym. He was left speechless and star struck, _No doubt he'd love to._

 _ **Day 5:**_ _Kissing_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:** _Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

A gulp.

"Well…" His voice wandered, "Why exactly would we be doing this?"

"Why not?" Cú grinned, shrugging, "Why not. It'll be fun."

The woman cleared her throat, "What if it breaks?" She inquired, her blond brow raising as she held her chin with her hand, "I would not want my dress to tear."

"I am not thick," Diarmuid countered, offended in some sense, "It would not tear."

Cú nodded, "Right, if anything, I could cast a spell on it." He clapped his hands together once, standing from his seat, "It would be nice to try it out. I always wished to see such a hero in a dress."

Diarmuid glared, gulping again.

"I have always wanted to see what spandex feels like." The Knight of Fianna would have never believed his ears to have heard the solemn king say something so odd, "It would be entertaining to trade outfits. I have never truly fought with anything outside of my dress. Are those comfortable?" Her eyes then analyzed the dark-haired man.

"Ah," he laughed it off, "Yes, they are."

It took Diarmuid a long time to change into the dress and armour and the bloomers. It made him wonder how it was possible she could even fight in something so restricting and hot. He was burning up in the heaps of folds.

The blue fabric was soft to the touch and so was the white underdress. It was amazing that the golden decorations were so very elaborate. His fingers glided over the engraved armour, to think it was protected with magic; who would have ever guessed. The gauntlets were not difficult to place on, and he did like them; the feeling of their weight making him recall his past.

He was panting when he appeared again before Cú and Arturia, who had seemed to be waiting for a while, already dressed in his outfit.

He scrunched his nose, it was odd seeing her in his clothes, it made him cringe.

His outfit perfectly fit her; probably due to Cú's magic. The dark green of the suit made her meadow gaze grow in intensity, her golden hair not complimenting the colours; she looked better in blue. Her eyes flickered towards him and he gulped; she still looked graceful.

"I personally feel comfortable in this. Though, I did have some confusion as to how you wear it at first." She had his lances in her hands, smiling up at him.

"I do not find this amusing," he frowned.

Cú laughed, shaking his head at the sight of a mighty knight in a blue dress, "Personally," he smirked, "I find that you pull it off rather well. What would you say, Saber?"

Arturia nodded, "You do look amazing. Are you having trouble moving in it?"

"Yes. Might I ask how you get through the many restrictions?" He pondered, raising a brow.

"A woman must go to many lengths." She replied, "I must admit that you sport the dress much more elegant than I. I think that this switch would be something I would love keeping."

Diarmuid shook his head furiously, "No. I cannot. I am very satisfied with my own outfit, Saber."

"Of course," she frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7:** _Cosplaying_

"You are telling me that people nowadays dress up as other people that they admire?" Diarmuid raised an eyebrow.

Arturia frowned, "That is very bizarre. Why do they do it?"

Irisviel shrugged, "Because, as Diarmuid said, they admire the person they dress up as or they think that the outfits the person wears are very stylish and cool."

" _Peculiar_ …" Arturia mumbled.

"That is what the word 'cosplay' means then? Dressing up?" Diarmuid leaned on the table, staring at Iri as she nodded.

"Why yes, and it is very fun! I absolutely love it! I sometimes dress as different queens."

Arturia nodded, looking back down at the clothing that was set on the table. "And what are these?"

A green dress, almost imitating the style of a maid's dress and what looked to be a blue military uniform were laid upon the birch wood table, almost taunting the two servants.

"My little Illya constantly watches this very short animation series about personified countries and she is in love with the idea of two of the characters." The homunculus explained, a wide and sweet smile on her lips, "I was hoping I could get you two to dress up as the characters and take some pictures with her; she'd really love that!"

Arturia offered a weary and scared smile, her lips twitching a little bit, "Dress up? I… _I_ have never really…"

"If it is for the young Mistress, I would be ever so delighted." Diarmuid smiled, truthfully, unlike Arturia who was embarrassed.

Irisviel's smile grew—if that was even possible. "Perfect! I could let you two watch a few episodes with the characters and maybe you'd come to like them and learn how to act like them, what do you think?"

Arturia frowned. "Act like…is that not difficult? Acting like someone you are not?"

Diarmuid glanced over at his fellow bodyguard and gave her a nudge on the side. "Think of it as a duty for the young Mistress."

She gave a curt nod, "Of course I will fulfill my duty. I am but your instrument, do with me as you will." Arturia bowed her head before her Mistress.

Irisviel brought her hands to her chest. "Oh, you two will look so adorable!"

* * *

"I can't help but think that this Prussia character reminds me of someone…" Diarmuid nibbled his bottom lip as he played with the popcorn bowl in his hands.

Arturia looked over at him, not truly into the anime they were made to watch. " _Archer_ ," she said with disdain.

"Ah yes," Diarmuid sighed, "I forgot."

"I believe the outfit will look very fitting on you," Arturia commented as she reached towards the bowl of popcorn.

A blush spread on Diarmuid's cheeks, "You flatter me, milady."

"I was talking about the maid's attire, I hope you know."

Diarmuid's blush faded like a bubble had popped and he wore a frown, "I will not wear a dress."

"You would look completely beautiful."

He crossed his arms over his chest and she took advantage of the fact that he let go of the bowl before taking it from him and shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"You ought to stop teasing me. I am…"

She set the bowl on the table and turned the television off, "What will you do about it?"

He huffed, features hardening. "I might have to punish you."

She smiled, a taunting smile, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What would you do? You can barely ever hurt someone you _care_ about on purpose."

He leaned forward, taking both her hands and pushing her over on the sofa, pinning her down. There was a foolish and triumphant smile on his lips, eyes gleaming with mirth.

She frowned sarcastically. "How intimidating."

"I dare warn you, do not tempt me, Arturia," he husked, and she let out a laugh in response.

And thus, began the intense tickle fight. You might not know but Arturia was ticklish, _very_ ticklish and Diarmuid always had the advantage over her.

Laughter filled the air and Arturia kicked and tried to break from his grasp, so she could push him off. She squeaked and cried out, hoping he would pity her and cease the tickling. "Diarmuid," she wheezed, "I warn you too!" She could barely speak through her laughs. "I—I will not ha! Not ah! H-hesitate to kick you!"

* * *

"Are you prepared, Miss Hungary?" Diarmuid asked, fixing his collar.

Arturia's eye twitched and she frowned. "I feel ridiculous."

Diarmuid laughed, "Smile for the lady Illya, frowns are not accepted today."

"Oh yes, mister Prussia, I am certain she will enjoy your egoistical company."

"You know," Diarmuid fixed his hair, "I think you and Hungary would get along great."

"I—" she was unable to finish for the door swung open and Iri and Illya entered gracefully, as they always would.

Little Illya's face lit up with amusement and excitement, "Prussia? Hungary?"

Diarmuid crouched down and ruffled the little girl's head, "Hallo!" He greeted in German, "You look awesome!"

Arturia forced a smile, "Ha-hallo, how are you?"

"Dia, Artie, you almost look like them! Woah!" There was a bright smile on her lips. "Can you hold hands?"

Diarmuid and Arturia looked at one another with bewilderment. "Uh, milady—" Diarmuid was interrupted when Arturia took his hand in hers and offered a genuine smile to the little girl.

"I wish you a very happy birthday, lady Illyasviel." Arturia bowed, stoic as per usual.

The little girl bounced, and her mother laughed with delight.

"And the awesome Prussia also wishes you a very, very awesome birthday!" Diarmuid still kept to his role and Arturia swung around the frying pan as her character would.

"Now," Illya blushed, "A kiss!" She clapped her hands together.

"Oh!" Iri shook her head, " _Sweetheart_ , what did I say?"

"No kiss?" Illya pouted, "But they are my otp, mommy!"

Diarmuid gulped but his smile never wavered as he leaned towards Arturia and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. "Miss Hungary," he took a fake flower from his pocket and perched on Arturia's hair.

Arturia blushed, her eyes wide and cheeks a violent red. She covered her mouth and looked away, trying her best to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Illya cheered, clapping and jumping around. "Prussia and Hungary sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First—"

It was Diarmuid's turn to blush violently too, both the bodyguards ran out of the room in embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8** : _Shopping_

They were walking, _no_ , stalking through the mall. They had little to no time to find what the Einzberns had asked of them. A long, winding and headache inducing journey that had the two servant-turned-bodyguards restless and exhausted.

Diarmuid huffed, fixing the collar of his shirt. "What had the Lady Irisviel asked for again?"

"She had said she needed everything on this list," Arturia sighed, "They are important, or so she claims." She waved a sheet about and handed it over to Diarmuid so that he could see what was written.

Eggs

Milk

Red Scarf

Blue Blanket

Chanel No. 5

A plant

Green shirt

Long Necklace

Kisses

"Kisses?" Diarmuid's cheeks flooded pink, "Whatever does that mean?"

Arturia shrugged, taking the paper from him. She folded the list and gently tucked it in the inside pocket of her suit. "I am uncertain and rather upset. How are to buy kisses?"

"These are odd things to collect, do you not agree?"

Arturia nodded in agreement, recalling the fifth item on the list. "What is Chanel No?"

"I think," he nibbled on his bottom lip, "I think it is called Chanel Number Five. I saw a commercial once on the teli, it is a perfume if I remember correctly."

"Eggs… and Perfume?" She huffed, "It is a rather peculiar list indeed."

Diarmuid gave a light laugh before they continued walking in circles around the shopping mall. They started their journey at what one calls a 'department store'. It was an organized store, it had sections, and everything was where it should have been and thus, finding the blue blanket, red scarf, and green shirt was no issue at all.

The good thing about department stores, is that they also have a jewelry and perfume section, which meant that they killed lots of birds with one stone.

Diarmuid scanned the glass displays that held shiny and brilliant jewelry. He wondered how long the necklace needed to be and if it had to be one with the expensive metals and jewels.

"Hello, sir." He looked up from the casings to a man that had a bright smile on his face. "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?"

Diarmuid straightened his back (as he had been leaning over to look closely at the necklaces), he replied, "Yes, a, er, a long necklace."

"Do you have a lady in mind?"

Diarmuid blinked. "Well, the lady Einzbern did not specify what she wanted."

"A particular style, perhaps?" He asked, taking out long chains.

"Matters not, I believe."

"Diarmuid, what a sight for sore eyes you are," Arturia called, for she had been out to find the perfume. Her efforts proved to be successful as she held a small box of perfume in her hands. "The merchant wished to sell me the entire gift box set, but as the Lady Irisviel did not specify, I settled on the single unit."

"That smell…" Diarmuid's voice wandered as he contemplated if the smell was simply his imagination. A soft sweet scent lingered around Arturia, making her slightly seductive, if he dared think.

"Ah, yes," she sighed, tilting her head slightly, "the merchant insisted that I try the perfume before I bought it. Is it too strong?"

He shook his head. "No, rather, I think it suits you. It is subtle and very majestic."

A soft and small smile lit her lips and she nodded her head, "Why, thank you."

"Sir," the man cleared his throat, laying before them a few necklaces, "if I may interrupt, would any of these satisfy you?"

Diarmuid's mind drifted back to the necklaces, he analyzed them and Arturia helped in choosing one. "I think that this is the one, what do you suggest, Arturia?" He pointed at a relatively long silver chain with an appealing design.

Arturia too analyzed it, paying close attention to the pattern. "I believe it shall suffice."

"Then, we shall take this one." Diarmuid finally looked up at the clerk and they were soon on their way to the super store to get the rest of their ingredients.

The eggs, milk and plant were no issue to find but again, they were at a crossroad with the kisses. They stood amidst the aisles of the store, thinking thoroughly about the last item on the strange list.

"How do you suppose we buy kisses? And how would that be of any relevance? A kiss is a rather queer thing to buy, I should never assume the world would stay the same…" Arturia tapped her chin, brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Where would we even find a kiss? Are there stores just for buying kisses? And, how do you reckon we can even take kisses to the lady Irisviel? Would we need to take the person themselves?" Diarmuid added.

"If it were about selling a kiss, I would find it very easy since you do have a curse and all, it would not be any issue finding someone willing to kiss you," she mumbled.

"Oh, please do not torment me, my lady." He shivered.

"To think, who would even sell us a kiss? The lady Irisviel can be much too demanding of us."

Diarmuid nodded in agreement.

Arturia slowed her step to a stop. "And if I were to buy a kiss from you and then you would buy one from me? Would that complete the last requirement?"

Diarmuid's cheeks burned a soft pink. "I would not be worthy of a kiss from you, my lady."

She frowned, "I ask, do not flatter me. But then," she went back to thinking of buying a kiss, "how would you put a value to a kiss? Does that make any sense to you, Diarmuid?"

Diarmuid gave a bow, "Not even a thousand gold coins would be enough to buy even the smallest of kisses from your majesty, dear king."

Arturia blushed. "I did ask, and I will not ask again Diarmuid; flatter me not." Her voice was stern and grave, but she could not help but smile at such a compliment.

Someone cleared their throat and Arturia whipped her head to see a store clerk. "Ahm, is there anything I could help you find?" She asked, for she had overheard their conversation and talk of buying and selling kisses.

Upon hearing the young lady, Diarmuid hid his face so as to avoid any complications involving his curse.

"Yes, in deed." Arturia stepped towards her. She pulled out the list from her blazer's pocket. "My mistress has urged me to get her kisses, as you can see here. I do not suppose you might know where I could buy a couple—or even a few—kisses?"

"Kisses?" The teenaged girl looked at the list and then at the two bodyguards. They nodded. "Well, they're in aisle ten. They're chocolates."

"Chocolates…" Diarmuid echoed, face still hidden from the teenager.

"They are not real…kisses?" Arturia asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. They're a brand of chocolates…"

Instantly, Arturia and Diarmuid turned beet red and Diarmuid started to cough while Arturia remained as regal as she could be, after such an embarrassing mistake.

"Well, then," Arturia coughed, "we…shall," she breathed, "acquire these chocolates." Then, with grace and poise, but dark red cheeks, she looked at the store clerk and rapidly, as if a car had come rushing towards her, said, "Thank you very much for your service." And she rushed off to the sweets aisle, followed by Diarmuid who carried the grocery basket.

"Ugh, _retail_ …" The store clerk bitterly growled under her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9:** _Hanging out with friends_

"I told you that the concert is in a week, had you forgotten?" Jeanne perked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on the wooden seat.

They were seated in a coffee shop, drinking a cup of tea while talking about school work and other semi-important things. The smell of coffee hung in the air with a sweet tinge of freshness. The snow fell outside of the window steadily and was a pretty sight to see from the comfort of the warm shop.

Arturia frowned, "It had slipped my mind. I was so certain in was in two weeks…"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jeanne asked, tilting her head and letting the fake fur of the winter jacket brush her face.

Arturia shrugged. She lifted her earl grey and took a sip from it, stretching over the booth to grab whatever was left of Jeanne's powdered donut.

The Frenchwoman huffed, "You do realize that we had been planning this for ages and you happened to arrange a 'meet-the-parents' date on such a day? Arturia, you must move it to some other day. I can't go to the concert alone."

Arturia scarfed the piece of donut down her throat and coughed as she had not planned her move thoroughly and the powdered sugar bothered her. "Sorry," she wheezed before taking a sip of her tea again. She gave another cough, "I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure yet…but I'll talk to my father."

"Hm, hopefully he'll budge."

The door opened, and a gust of freezing wind burst through, filling the store with the icy winter air. Arturia turned to face the door, her eyes landing on her boyfriend and his best friend. He shook his head, ridding himself of the snowflakes on his hair. He stomped his feet and ran a hand through his hair, sniffling as he looked about. His eyes lit up when he spotted Arturia in the booth with Jeanne, heading over to them immediately, followed by the blue-haired young man.

"Hey, lassies," Cú smiled winking at the girls.

Diarmuid rolled his eyes and zipped down his fluffy black jacket and sat down next to Arturia. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he greeted her and turned to Jeanne. "Hey, how did the test go?" He asked as Cú took his seat next to Jeanne.

"Yeah, how did that go?" Cú leaned towards her.

She sighed, "Well, it went alright…but I think I could have done better."

"Hey, hey, hey," Cú scolded, "no pessimism, young lady. Only good thoughts. You aced it, no need to say otherwise."

Jeanne nodded. "Okay."

"So, what were we going to do today?" Arturia asked, taking Diarmuid's hand in hers.

"Ah!" Cú grinned. "We are going to go Laser Tagging!"

"Laser Tagging?" Arturia asked, "I though we were going to the Aquarium…" She glanced over at Diarmuid, a frown on her lips.

"I tried…" Diarmuid whispered, returning the frown.

"No, Diarmuid told me you wanted the aquarium but that's lame. We need to destress, to let all that anger out and what better way than to go Laser Tagging!"

Jeanne sighed, "But we went last week… Couldn't we do something else this week?"

"Then," Cú turned towards her, "princess, what would you like to do?" He asked, smiling at her with his brightest smile and giving her a wink.

"Well," she tapped her chin, "could we play board games? There's a board game café nearby and I've been dying to play Monopoly or something. Plus, it'll give us bonding time!"

"Yes!" Arturia agreed, "I would rather not go laser tagging today, I have a slight headache and those lights make me dizzy. Plus, there's food in a café, sooo…"

"If my princess wants to play board games, then we shall." Cú stood from the table, offering a hand to Jeanne.

"Cú, you shouldn't flirt with someone else's girlfriend," Diarmuid frowned.

Jeanne took the hand, "Siegfried will be alright. This is Cú's normal self, I'm no longer bothered by it."

Diarmuid stood as well, helping Arturia out of the booth. "Speaking of which, how's he doing in Germany?"

"He's studying hard, and he also got a part-time, so he's doing very good." She spoke, and she put on her fluffy brown hat. "And, as always, he misses me."

"Okay! I think we should get going before it gets late!" Cú wrapped an arm around Jeanne's shoulder and pulled her along towards the door while Diarmuid helped Arturia prepare for the harsh weather outside of the warm coffee shop.

They stepped out into the snowy afternoon, the cold wind biting their noses and cheeks while the warm air escaped from the open door of their favourite café. They trudged through the accumulating snow on the sidewalk, talking about university and whatever else they had thought about.

"Oh! Oh!" Jeanne grinned, "Can we stop by the park? I want to make a snow angle!"

"Of course, my princess," Cú whistled and they soon stop by the park that was on the way. Children ran about in the snow, enjoying their day off.

The young adults trudged further into the snowy field until they settled on a spot for Jeanne's snow angles. The fresh snow piled into heaps over the small hill, shining in the light of the afternoon sun and blowing gently in the soft breeze.

"How many angles are you planning on making?" Arturia asked, regretting not having brought winter boots with her instead of sneakers.

Jeanne landed a gloved hand on her cheek. "Let's see," she hummed, "I want an army!"

Diarmuid laughed, looking down at Arturia's shocked expression. He kissed her head and pulled her deeper into the snowy hill. "We should join her," he suggested with his bright smile.

Arturia sighed in defeat and nodded, she had to admit that it sounded like fun and of course she should have expected something like that from Jeanne. She would go on and on about an army of Angles.

Thus, began the ridiculousness of the four adults as they ran about in the snow, falling into the cushion of snowflakes and swinging their arms and legs, only to stand up and run around even more, making as many snow angles they could. Their laughs filled the park as they called out to each other, throwing snowballs and every so often pushing a snowball in hopes of making a snowman.

Oh, how they loved snow days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10:** _With animal ears_

Diarmuid tilted his head. He frowned, "And you wish for us to try those on?" He asked his young mistress.

She nodded her head with enthusiasm, her straight white hair tangling with every nod. "Of course! You two would look adorable, right Shirou?" She looked over her shoulder at her brother.

Shirou blushed, "Ah-wha-why do you ask me?" He groaned and looked away from the pretty blonde who watched him with curiosity.

"Onii-chan denies it, but he was the one that came up with the idea! He said Artie-san would look cute with cat ears!" Illyasviel grinned, clapping her hands together and grabbing the cat ear headband from the table next to her.

"H-hey! I never said that!" The little boy was beet red by this point, his blush had spread towards his ears and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Understood." Arturia nodded, her tone as cold as ever.

Diarmuid gave a small laugh. "Well, I would have to agree with the young master. If I may be so bold, I also think that the lady Arturia would look charming."

The boy narrowed his gaze at Diarmuid, puffing his cheeks. "I told you I never said that! Illya is making up lies!"

The man brought a hand to his chest. "My sincerest apologies, young master."

"Yeah! You better be sorry," Shirou, in all his ten-year-old haughtiness, crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"If my young mistress so wishes, I will sport the headpiece." Arturia bent down so that the little girl could place upon her head the headband. Once the golden ears were on her head, the woman stood proud, with a look of victory on her face.

"Aw! It suits you, Artie-san!" Illyasviel giggled, covering her mouth with a chubby hand. "Doesn't she look cute Dia?"

Diarmuid looked at Arturia, a smile stretching his lips. Her green eyes looked at him through growing golden bangs, her lips in a straight line and the animal ears perched on her head. "The lady Arturia looks adorable," he said, lifting his hand and brushing her cheek, pushing her hair away from her face.

Arturia blinked, a blush growing on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "It is you turn, Lancer," she coughed.

"Yeah!" Shirou frowned. It was no secret that they little boy liked Arturia. In fact, Illya and Diarmuid could tell when he constantly brought Arturia flowers from the garden, but Arturia was still very oblivious of the matter—or so they thought.

"Yes, of course," he spoke as he bent down towards the little white-haired girl. She hurried to the table, her hand reaching over it and grabbing the headband. Then, she ran to him and slowly placed it on his head.

Once he stood, Arturia covered her mouth, trying to hide the laughs that seemed to surface.

"Do I look that ridiculous?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow and tilting his head. Arturia barely laughed, she was always so stoic and emotionless, so when she laughed, it had to be something entertaining.

She laughed more, encouraging both Illya and Shirou to laugh along with her.

Diarmuid frowned. "What do you find so funny?"

"You truly embody a hound. It very much suits you, Lancer. In fact, it suits you a little _too_ much, it is a slight bit frightening." Her laughs died down and she gave a short cough before finding her composure.

"Well," he growled, "I will give you ten seconds, lady Arturia."

"What for?" She asked, lifting a brow.

He smirked, "Hounds like me chase cats like you, my king."

Her eyes glinted. "Is that a challenge, dear knight?"

Diarmuid shrugged. "If my king so wishes."

Arturia fixed the ears on her head and took a deep breath. "I need no head start." She gave a smile and ran off, only to be followed by Diarmuid.

Illyasviel giggled, "I love these cute otp moments."

Shirou frowned. "I'll have you know that Artie will fall for me when I grow up! Lancer and Artie are my notp!"

Illya scoffed, "Yeah, right. Keep dreaming!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11:** _Wearing kigurumis_

Arturia laid down on the couch, snuggling into the nice warm blanket. The day was freezing cold and the winter breeze seeped in through the cracks of the windows. She had told Diarmuid they were in need of fixing those, but he said that it was all part of restoring a Victorian-era house and that they wait until they had fixed the kitchen stove. Although the restoration process was hard, it was a challenge and both the adults loved challenges.

The front door groaned open and Arturia gave a frown, mentally noting that she would have to fix it soon.

"Hey!" Diarmuid finally made it to the living room, followed by Jeanne; their hands filled with shopping bags.

Arturia pulled herself up from the couch. "Finally, what took you two so long?" She asked.

Jeanne looked down at the bags in her hands and then back up at Arturia. "There were a little too many things on the list you gave us.

"Oh," Arturia nodded, "well, then, were you able to gather everything?"

Diarmuid smiled. "There is nothing we can't do, Artie."

Jeanne set most of the bags near the living room and glanced at her phone. "Now," she sighed, "I must get going as Cú is already wondering where I am. You know how nervous he gets when I don't answer his calls." The girl put the phone back into her pocket. "Oh, I bought you guys something to warm you up, it's in the black bag. They're nice and warm; they'll help you brave the winter."

Arturia stood from the couch. "That is very thoughtful of you, thank you."

"No problem," Jeanne smiled, "no need to thank me."

With nothing more than a wave, Jeanne left the house to meet up with her boyfriend. The newly weds settled everything before they decided to look at what it was Jeanne had gotten for them. Seeing a golden blanket, Arturia pulled it out only to reveal a lion onesie. She frowned.

Diarmuid couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "She bought you that?"

Arturia shot Diarmuid an even look. "Surely you had given her the idea."

Bringing a hand to his chest, he gasped, "Why would you think that?"

Arturia pulled out the next onesie, revealing a dog shaped one. She grinned, "Well, I see that Jeanne made it a little fair."

It was Diarmuid's turn to frown and blush. "I hope you realize that I will not be wearing that."

Arturia shrugged, "Alright then. I assume I will not be buying sweet bread tomorrow after all."

"That is not fair! You can't bribe me, Artie, that's foul play."

She sighed, "I think it is not nice if we put Jeanne's thoughtful gifts to waste."

"Fine, but only because Jeanne bought them." He stood and took the onesie from Arturia's hand, waling towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they returned in their respective onesie's; a lion for Arturia and a dog for Diarmuid.

Arturia had a fluffy mane around her head, adorning her almost like a halo. Her hands were in cute little paws and the lion's mouth fell just above her brows. Diarmuid would admit that she looked cute, since she was petite, and stoic faced all the time, the onesie fit her personality rather well.

"I look ridiculous," Diarmuid huffed.

She laughed, "Well," it was hard to suppress her giggles, "I also think it suits your personality."

Diarmuid narrowed his eyes. "Do not dare, I have been called mongrel by Gilgamesh one too many times and I do not appreciate it."

Arturia shook he head. "No, I mean you are loyal and always see the best in other people."

He smiled. "You're too cute," he wrapped her in a tight hug. "Now, let's watch a movie."

"How about the Twilight Zone?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12:** _Making out_

Water dripped from her hair and her clothes, pooling at her feet. She was certain that her school books were ruined, and she thanked herself for not having brought her textbooks along with her, or else that would have cost her a fortune to replace them. She watched the glowing red numbers as the elevator ascended each floor.

"Sorry," the boy next to her coughed, biting his lip with impatience. He took a deep and shaky breath as he tapped his foot on the floor, the squishy sound filling the elevator as he too was soaking to the bone.

"It is not a problem." She too was a bit impatient, tapping her fingers against her upper arm as she eagerly watched the numbers. Her cheeks were dusted pink and she felt dizzy.

Truth be told, they had run home from school in the pouring rain because they had missed the bus and Arturia was a stubborn girl. Halfway, though, they had stopped under a tree to catch their breaths and it so happened that she kissed him, passionately. She said that the rain drove her to such an extreme, and so…they were now waiting in the elevator to get to Diarmuid's apartment.

A high-pitched sound rang in their ears and they both let out a breath they had not known they were holding. The long-awaited moment arrived; the doors slid open as they reached their respective floor. Diarmuid was the first out, followed by Arturia. In little to no time, they reached the Apartment's door and Diarmuid's hand rested on the door knob as he went to turn it; but it stopped half way.

He grunted and dug into his pocket, fishing out the key and he quickly opened the door, not wishing to wait another single second.

There was a silence once he closed the door and they removed their soggy shoes and she set her wet bag on the floor next to a table that was near the entrance. She saw him turn towards her from the corner of her eyes and she looked back at him. Upon the silent exchange, he stepped towards her and she wrapped her cold hand around his uniform's tie, pulling him down to her lips.

She pulled away. "Your father's not home, right?"

He licked his lips, honey eyes clouded with lust. "He doesn't get home for another three hours."

"And your siblings?"

"Don't worry about them," he growled.

Arturia pulled him back into a kiss, not once minding he was wet, in fact, she liked feeling his wet hair between her fingers. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he lifted her from the floor by her thighs, pushing her against the wall to support her properly. She took a breathy moan as his lips left hers, tightening her grip on his hair.

He kissed the corner of her lips gently, as if to ease her and soon his kisses travelled down across her jawline and down to her neck. He undid the ribbon on her collar with his teeth as his hands kept her in the air. Finally, she untangled her hand from his hair and unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt, allowing him access to her neck, which he thanked her for with a kiss on the cheek.

Diarmuid showered her neck with light kisses, still unsure if he was allowed to use more passion, even as the blood in his body boiled and told him to do so.

She whispered, as sultrily as she could. "You don't need to hold back, Dia." She pulled on his hair.

Gulping in slight embarrassment but pleased that she had said his name in such a tone, he suckled on the skin just under her jaw. Upon earning a groan of approval, he gained more confidence and decided to proceed down her neck to her collarbone.

She slid her hands down his neck and unfastened his neck tie, fingers quickly working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Diarmuid returned to kissing her, her hands now snaking beneath his shirt and allowing herself to indulge in the soft skin of his chest, biting his bottom lip in the process.

He opened his mouth, granting her entrance. He was the one to moan this time around when she pushed both the school's blazer and shirt over his shoulders. Her hands slid from his shoulders down to his abdomen, where her rough fingers traced the ridges of his abs.

Diarmuid had to help her back down to her feet, giving her one last kiss before pulling away and letting his clothes fall to the floor, pulling the tie over his head.

Arturia stood in admiration, watching as his muscles stretched with every move. "I…" she looked up at him. "I could help you with those."

She saw as the blood rushed to his face, his cheeks lighting bright red. Slowly, she stepped towards him, swinging her hips as she steadily started to unbutton her shirt. She walked past him, towards his bedroom and he obviously followed. Once they made it to his room, he landed his hands on her hips and bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

She hummed in satisfaction and he turned her around in his arms. He looked down at her face as she leisurely snaked her arms around his neck.

Kissing her forehead, he mumbled, "Just tell me when to stop."

She hummed again, and he kissed her, gently moving her towards the bed. He sat her down, not braking his lips from her for anything other than breathing. He admired the feeling of her cool shirt against his bare chest. Diarmuid's hand landed on her thigh and her breath hitched. His electric fingers skated over her fair skin until they reached her thigh sock.

Arturia shivered but she gave him an encouraging kiss.

As much as he liked seeing her in thigh highs or knee socks, they needed to go; he wished to feel her soft skin under his touch. After that was done, they both laid down on the bed. He supported himself with one hand as he hovered over her. His kisses became more passionate and sloppy. He drifted from her mouth and went back down to her neck, leaving wet kisses on her collarbone and shoulder. She was trying her best not to make a single noise, but she couldn't hold back.

A moan escaped her lips as he bit hew shoulder. Her cheeks were set ablaze and she was feeling dizzy and all not there. "Stop," she moaned after he bit her neck and feeling his hand on the bare skin of her waist.

Diarmuid didn't want to pull away for a second but he nodded, giving her a final kiss where he bit her and pulling away from her, dropping his hand from her waist and pushing himself off her. He licked his lips; his pupils dilated and darkened with lust. "I'm sorry," he murmured, closing his eyes shut.

She kissed his cheek as she sat up and he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"You should take a shower," he smiled softly at her, "I don't want you getting sick."

She laughed, buttoning up her shirt. "You're right," she whispered and then kissed his collarbone gently before pushing off the bed.

* * *

 _...well...that seemed a little more than just a makeout sesh...sorry 'bout that.  
This was actually something I wrote like in Jan of 2015 but never published x.x Just fixed it up and added a bit more...  
Do I rate this M? Is this considered M? Idk really, please tell me!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13** : _Ice cream_

The sound of cicadas filled the air while the two teenagers talked about school and friends. The heat of the sweltering sun caused them to stop under a tree to take a break near the country road. The soft breeze rustled the leaves as they took a seat on the cool grass.

"It's so hot," Diarmuid groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Isn't it?" Arturia replied as she pulled her water bottle out from her backpack. "I continue to wonder why they fail to build bus routes to and from school."

Diarmuid laughed while he nodded. "Yup."

They had classroom cleaning duty and so they had stayed behind and now there were no longer any students on the road. They were the only people for as far as the eye could see, and they wouldn't get anywhere for another hour of walking.

"Why didn't your parents pick you up?" Diarmuid asked, looking up at the branches of the small tree.

Arturia shrugged in response. "I wanted to walk home today. Thought it would be better."

"I'm guessing you regret the decision now," he chuckled.

"Not exactly," she replied, "I'm enjoying my time."

He smiled and leaned back onto the tree. "I was…" he wandered, "I was wondering if you'd like to stop for ice cream once we get to the station."

She looked over at him and he felt his heart swell in his chest. Her golden hair blew lazily in the wind and her cheeks were bright red as a result of the heat. She gave a nod after taking another sip from her water bottle. "Although I'll be home a bit late, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

A smile grew on his lips and he stood, earning a rush of adrenaline from her answer. He offered her a hand. "Then we should hurry."

Arturia smiled as she took his hand and offered him some water once they had started walking again. He gladly accepted her offer and they braved through the burning summer afternoon.

Reaching the station took a long time but the time flew as they talked and joked. The wall of air-conditioned goodness hit them like a truck as they trickled in to the station, making them let out sighs of content and relief. Diarmuid walked to the freezers at the back and Arturia followed, after they had greeted the store keeper.

Upon opening the freezer, they stood in the tingling cold air that seeped through it and appreciated the breeze on their burning faces.

"Chocolate?" He offered.

She shook her head. "Blueberry."

Slowly, he reached out towards the bin of ice cream cones that she liked, he picked up two and they walked back to the cashier after a moment to remember how the biting air of the freezer felt against their cheeks. Arturia fixed her bag as they exited the store and faced the harsh reality of the sticky summer air.

"Here," Diarmuid handed her a cone, a bright smile on his face.

She took it and opened the ice cream cone before fearlessly biting into the ice cream.

Diarmuid shuddered. "How can you even do that?"

Arturia hummed a quick 'I-dunno' as she shrugged. "Guess I just grew up like that," she said before taking another bite.

"I like you."

Arturia looked up at him and away from the ice cream. "What?" It didn't seem like she was fazed, her demeanour was impeccable.

"I…I, er, I like cute— _fruit_ –I..."

She looked at his hands, which held his ice cream. "It's melting," she deadpanned.

He looked down at his hand, cheeks burning and not because of the sun. "Uh, I…thanks," he choked as he looked away. His mind had already begun to drive at a hundred miles and hour and he was left in the dust to become fearful of Arturia and what he'd just said to her.

"I think I like you too," she mumbled. Looking over at him, she took a step closer and let her fingers brush against his before she took a hold of his hand. "For a while now, actually."


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14** : _Gender swapped_

"Oh no!" Rin's eyes widened as she scanned the spell book. " _Oh no_!"

"What did you do?" The young boy next to her gasped as he looked upon the two servants. "Dad's gonna kill me and then kill you."

The two kids stood in shock in the basement of Tohsaka's house. Somehow, they had convinced Lancer and Saber to follow them as Rin had said she was mastering a spell. Of course, this was all unbeknownst to her father who didn't even know they were in his lab.

"Lady Rin," Lancer spoke, voice and features rather unfamiliar, "what did you do to us?"

"I…I swear I did it right! I said it right, _right_?" She looked at Shirou, her ponytails whipping his face.

Shirou took a steady breath. " _I_ don't know, you're the witch here."

" _Mage_ ," the young girl corrected with a hiss. "I swear—I just…You guys were just supposed to, like…fall in love or something… You weren't supposed to change genders!"

"This is why you shouldn't play with your father's things! Look what you did!" Shirou panicked. He thought about having to bring Arturia home and having his father freak out that she was now a man! Well, she _was_ King Arthur, it would really come as _that_ much of a surprise.

"If I so may speak," Arturia—or rather Arthur now—spoke, "I'm deducing that you have no solution to this…issue at hand."

Rin shot her head towards Saber, face twisting in regret. "I…I uhm, I don't, but— _but!_ I guess I can try to…uhm, fix…"

"Lady Rin," Lancer interrupted, voice a sweet as heaven and oh was she beautiful. Shirou felt his heart skip a few beats when he landed his gaze upon her. "I suggest we leave the solution to a more…experienced mage. We would have to tell your father."

"We can't! He'll get so mad! We, we have to be the ones to do it!"

"With all due respect, Rin," Saber sighed, "we can't afford another mistake."

Visibly, Saber didn't look much different. Her hair was basically all that seemed to look different, it was short now. Saber's voice changed, however, it was deep and very masculine. On the other hand, Lancer changed quite a bit. He had long and unruly hair, lips as red as a rose and eyes that captured your heart. It was strange to see him as a woman, but he made a gorgeous lady indeed.

"Yeah Rin, we can't mess this up anymore!" Shirou nodded, averting his gaze from Lancer.

"Please, I wish to return to my normal self," Lancer frowned, "I cannot remain like this for even a second longer than I need to."

Saber laughed, "You look very strange, Lancer. But I must admit, you make a very pretty woman, prettier than I would ever be."

"Oh, my King," Lancer shook her head, cheeks blaring red like poppy petals, "please don't say that, you are more beautiful than a field of flowers in full bloom."

Saber laughed, "Of course you'd say that. But truly, you are a sight to behold."

"… I don't think you needed them to fall in love," Shirou whispered over to Rin.

A person cleared their throat, and everyone shot their heads towards the staircase. "What is going on here?" Tokiomi stood bewildered at the sight, his heart skipping three, maybe four, beats at the sight of Lancer.


	15. Chapter 15

_author's note_

I wrote this like a year ago... I didn't have a story to incorporate it in and didn't want to make a new one so tada!  
hope you like it, snakes.

Sincerely,

 _Ms. Atomicbomb_

* * *

 **Day 15** : _In a different clothing style_

It was not usual to find this certain lady in a dress, no, in fact; it was near impossible. Though, only when the circumstances were right, and the planets aligned, you could _possibly_ find her in a dress. This situation, however, allowed anyone who might have imagined—or dare I say, _fantasized_ —about seeing her in a dress have every opportunity. Except, she did not look like herself.

Usually, she used to be clad in all black, her golden hair pulled back into a pony tail and black gloves shielding her pale skin from any possibility of being identified. Her demeanour was nothing short of perfection.

Today, however, she wore a blue gown, tied tightly so as to fit her torso exquisitely—except! She had little to no body to demonstrate or show off. She lacked breast development and whatever could be considered for her having a 'curve' on her waist: she was a block, and rightly so, but never did she mind. She was had not even a shred of vanity in her being.

The extravagant dress had a billion layers of petticoats and skirts. Puffed sleeves gave the illusion of Cinderella's dress while gold lace and sparkles decorated the dress intricately. Her hair was curled into a half-up, half-down hairdo while her lips were painted red. She looked wildly different, not an inch like herself. In fact, one could even compare her to a porcelain doll, so pretty and oh so delicate.

"How do women even breathe in _this_?" She mumbled to herself as she weaved herself through the crowd, holding a hand to her side while wishing to pry off the tight corset.

The benefit, she would admit, was that these dresses could hide many weapons under the heaps of folds and skirts. She deemed that _that_ was the only benefit, really.

"Are you alright, miss?" She wouldn't deny it was directed to her, which other lady was fumbling over in her heels and nearly suffocating to death?

Her head turned, not urged, "Of course," she smiled. The perfect black suit was heavenly fitted to a handsome man.

"This one should be simple." She blinked as her dull green eyes flickered from a photograph to a set of revolvers.

The dark-haired man sighed, "He is notorious for being a ladies' man; a complete charmer; I wouldn't want you to let your eyes linger on him. He must be eliminated, you can't fall for his charm."

"Master," she acknowledged, nodding her head in compliance, "may I ask why he is of importance?" Her lifeless eyes made contact with pitch black ones, which seemed to suck in any living thing into the void that were the man's pupils.

The man stood from his seat, his black coat following in the graceful movement. He picked up his pipe, filling it with tobacco and letting his fingers play with it before lighting it, "It is not that I would like to kill him, per se, but if we do... it would hinder the uprising of the El-Meloi family."

"If it is so my place, master, why him?"

"Need I _command_ you, Pendragon?" The monotone voice held a tone of annoyance for just a short second before it disappeared, "Though, you must seduce him; it would be the only way he could gain your trust, just do not immediately through yourself at him, I have a feeling he likes a challenge."

Arturia was certain he was the most—undeniably—handsome man in the world and if not, then the most handsome she had been assigned to take out, "Why, in fact, I'm feeling swell."

"A pleasure to hear." He gave her a small smile, then turned towards the window, "You seem to be one that does not usually wear dresses."

Her brows furrowed just as she had picked up some finger food from a butler, "Why would you come to that conclusion?" She asked before shoving the pig-in-a-blanket into her mouth.

He gave her a chuckle, her cheeks puffed up as she chewed, "You do not attend many social functions either, do you?"

She gulped her delicious food down and then frowned, "You did not answer my question, I asked first."

He gave another chuckle, shaking his head slightly before lifting his eyes to view hers again, "I mean to say this with the utmost respect, my lady. The way you step proves you barely ever walk in heels, you had just complained about the tight dress and what gives you away the most, my lady, would have to be the fact you picked up a fattening snack."

She gave a bewildered look, drawing a hand to her chest, "Excuse me," she blinked, "are women not allowed to eat the food?" Her other hand tightened around the skirt of the dress, her features hardening.

"My lady," he too held a hand to his chest as he bowed, "I meant no single offence against you. It is simply a statement. In fact, it is rather refreshing to see someone that is not following the social pressures of a ball."

She gave him an even look, "I never overlook good food—pardon me, I must correct myself; _food_ , in general."

"A lady with her priorities straight is always a delightful sight."

She cracked a thin smile, "Saber," she extended her white gloved hand.

"Lancer," he introduced himself, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to plant a soft and gentle kiss.

She smiled up at him, "Now, I am not aware—as you have come to know—of how social functions properly work, would you mind giving me a few pointers? My master failed to teach me before he sent me as his representative."

"It would be my pleasure, milady." He offered her a warm smile, as well as his arm so that she might hook her own around his.

She did surely that.

"Let's begin with the essentials." He commenced walking, guiding her through the crowd, "A lady never eats fattening foods in public."

"That is an absurd rule, sir," she grumbled.

"That takes me to my number one advice in order to get past this rule," he grinned, "you need a partner."

"What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head up towards him.

He glanced at her slightly before turning to meet what seemed to be someone he was acquainted with.

"Diarmuid!" A man smirked, lady in his arms, "It is such a pleasure to see you here today."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Fionn." The honey-eyed man returned the warm gesture.

The woman in the blond man's arm had her eyes sparkling up at Lancer, "You are looking as handsome as ever," she complimented whilst he thanked her. Her chestnut gaze dropped down to Arturia, who stood silently. Her eyes narrowed, "Who might this be?"

" _Oh_! Forgive my forgetfulness." Lancer nodded, his hand landing atop Arturia's, "This is my company tonight. I would be delighted to introduce you to the beautiful and charming Saber."

She immediately looked up at him, bewildered indeed. The chandelier light behind him illuminated his head like a halo, "Hmm?" She hummed, confused by his claim.

"Really?" The female frowned.

The blond man, however, was grinning brightly, "I am nothing but ecstatic to see you with someone so lovely." He quickly offered to take her hand.

Arturia played the part, forcing a smile and letting the blue-eyed man kiss the back of her hand.

"You must be a keeper, this is the first time he arrives with a guest." The man whispered not so subtly over to her.

Arturia wasn't one to giggle but she needed to sell this, thus she did. It clearly did not come ladylike, _at all_.

She noticed the grimace that was shot her way by the brunette, something below the deep dark eyes of the girl caused a shiver to run down Arturia's back, as if there was a fleeting mouse down her spine.

Diarmuid had reached over to his left where Arturia could see—with the corner of her eyes—that he took hold of two pigs in a blanket. She tried her best not to reach out as well, gripping the arm of the man tightly.

"Here, love," he handed her one of the Hors D'oeuvres, "I insist."

She gave a small smile, "Oh, I really..." She furrowed her brows.

He then gave her a soft smile, inviting her to take the snack, "Sweetheart," he held the snack lightly in front of her still.

The man before them gave a chuckle, "You two are simply adorable." He grinned.

Arturia nervously laughed as she took the snack from her 'chaperone's' hand, "Thank you, love."

They chatted a while longer with the two others before they were left to themselves.

"Who's your master?" He asked as they continued to walk through the ball room.

Arturia looked up at him, "My master? He is an Einzbern."

"An Einzbern?" Lancer slipped his arm from hers and bowed. "I do apologize for not properly greeting you. You must be the guest of honour, my lady."

"Oh," she brought a hand to him, lifting him from his bow, "there's no need to do that. I wished to keep a low profile, I really don't want everyone to treat me differently. Plus, my master thinks it's delightful to put me under a spot light."

"Of course, he would, you are a sight to behold. The true definition of beauty." Lancer's eyes could have twinkled, but she wasn't so certain.

"There's no need to flatter me, Lancer," she smiled. Taking deep breaths, she looked about. "I…I need fresh air," she looked over at him.

His face twisted in worry and he took her hand, his free hand supporting her back. "Would you like to go to the courtyard? I'll take you. Is the corset too tight? Should I call a maid?"

Steadying her breaths, she shook her head, "I think…the courtyard should be alright."

"Of course, right away." He cleared the way for them as he led her towards the French doors at the back of the ballroom. They walked to the balcony and he led her down the stone stairs towards the hedge maze and flower beds. "Is this better? Was the air stuffy inside?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, I felt lightheaded, what with all the noise and the people…"

"I'm glad to hear you're able to breathe properly now. Here, take a seat," he offered her, helping her sit herself on the edge of the fountain.

"Thank you, you are ever so kind," she smiled up at him, her breathing levelling to a normal, healthy rhythm.

"I should find a chaperone. I wouldn't want people thinking…Your integrity…I, uhm, I'll be right—"

"Fret not," she patted the seat next to herself, "you need not worry about that. I am not planning to marry anyone, _ever_."

Lancer looked down at her, running a hand through his dark styled hair and he seemed to weigh his options. "I really…"

"Are you to wed soon? The lady in Fionn's arms seemed to take quite a liking to you…Are you two…?"

His face splashed with colour. "Oh no! _No_ , of course not! She is to marry Fionn, and I would never wish it otherwise. I would rather die than betray my friends."

"Forgive me," she apologized, looking away, "I thought…"

"It's completely alright, lady Saber." Finally, he took a seat next to her. "I also plan not to marry…not anytime soon, at least."

Aruria nodded. "We are more a like than we care to think."

"Hm?" He glanced over at her, her comment giving him the impression she knew him.

"I mean to say we share a quality, maybe more…" And with the look in his eyes, she thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill him. He was much too kind and a true gentleman; one she had never encountered with all the other man she had killed before.

He laughed. "You seem serious, it frightened me a little, to be honest with you."

Smiling at him, she shrugged her shoulders and leaned slightly to grab the revolver from the straps around her calve. He didn't see the action anymore than her fixing her dress or probably shoe.

"You are a very lovely woman, miss Pendragon."

She pulled out the revolver once he said her name and he wasn't surprised when she pointed it at him. "How?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I didn't exactly recognize you earlier, I must admit, but in the moonlight, I could tell."

She stood and made sure he did not so much as budge. "Are you prepared?"

Lancer sighed, looking up at the sky. "I met you once before," he spoke, "a long time ago now, many years ago. That's when I knew what giving your life to a woman meant." He looked at her once more, honey eyes ever so solemn. "You saved a child that time, killing those men, helping the boy out of that… _hell hole_ ," he hissed, "I…It's the only reason I'm here now. To meet you."

She recalled that cold freezing night when she was just sixteen, on her third mission for Kiritsugu, when she was unstable and full of vengeance. When she held her hand out to a boy no older than fourteen and helped him out of the dog cage he was in. His beauty mark so distinguishing, his honey eyes so thankful, his tattered clothes hanging to his thin frame.

Slowly, Arturia lowered the gun. "It's you, isn't it?"

Nodding, Lancer stood. "Yes, and I wish to formally thank you. All I wished was to do that, to thank you before I died." Then he lifted her gun, pointing it at his heart. "Well, I'm ready now."

She shook her head rapidly, "No, I can't." Taking the gun back and slipping it into the straps on her legs she looked at him. "I cannot kill…I _won't_ kill you."

Taking her hand, he kissed it and bowed at her. "I'd rather have you do it."

"Go," she advised, "go before my master finds out you're here. Go before…"

"El-Meloi won't stop, you should do it, Arturia."

The sound of crickets filled the night, twinkling stars above them and an ever so lovely glow of the moon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16** : _During their morning rituals (Or rather, A Morning)_

Arturia's eyes fluttered open, she saw the light of the sun through the windows while the gentle spring breeze blew into the room, making the sheers dance in the wind. She shuffled on the bed, turning away from the light. Her meadow gaze landed on her husband, a smile lighting her face. She watched him for a short while, his chest rising and falling, his features so peacefully resting.

She didn't want to step out of the comfy and warm sheets, but her duties called, and she knew that she should be getting dressed as soon as she could. Sitting up, Arturia pushed the covers aside and slipped her legs out of the bed, flinching when her bare feet grazed the cold stone floor.

Arturia felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she turned around to see a squinting Diarmuid, trying to shield his eyes from the invading sunlight.

"Darling," he grumbled, voice raspy and sleep driven.

She smiled down at him and took his hand. "You should sleep," she whispered, hoping her voice was not so demanding so he would be lulled into sleep again.

Diarmuid pushed the covers aside and pat the bed next to him. "Just a while longer, love."

She couldn't deny him of something so sweet and simple, and so she slipped back into bed before he covered her with the heaps of blankets. She snuggled up to him while he wrapped his arms around her. "You do know my Crown calls," she hushed over.

His chest rumbled in a laugh and he looked down at her after rubbing his eyes. "The Kingdom can surely wait a couple of minutes and lend you to your husband and child."

She giggled and sat up again while he gave a soft whine. "Speaking of Boann, I think I should go and get her."

"No, no, darling, I'll go, you stay here. You've got a long day ahead of you, you deserve to sleep in, even if just for a short while." Diarmuid sat up as well, pushing Arturia back down on the bed as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He slipped out of bed with a shiver and walked to a door by the window, he left the room momentarily before returning, child in arms.

Arturia extended her arms so that he could pass the baby and he did just that, sitting next to her while they looked down at the sleeping child. Diarmuid caressed little Boann's face before placing a tender kiss on Arturia's cheek.

"She's so beautiful," Arturia whispered with a smile on her lips as she looked at her baby, the delicate babe sleeping so peacefully and carefree.

Diarmuid nodded. "Just as beautiful as her mother."

"You flatter me too much, love." Arturia glanced over at Diarmuid, puckering her lips so he would give her a kiss.

He gave her a gentle kiss and then he kissed her eyes and nose. "Soon our son will join us too," he mumbled into her hair.

"How are you so certain it will be a boy?"

He laughed, "I just know, my love. I just know."

"I love you," she hushed.

He kissed her again. "I love you too, Artie."

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by her ladies' in waiting and she had to give her child to Diarmuid and slip out of bed to prepare for the long day ahead of herself. A king was never just his family's, an entire country owned them and Arturia was no exception to the law—even if she wished she could stay curled up in bed next to Diarmuid and Boann all morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17:** _Spooning_

The evening was dark at the air outside was nipping. The changing lights of the television flooded the room as they snuggled into the fuzzy blanket on the couch, they were laying down while binging some television show.

Diarmuid had his arms around Arturia's waist, his nose in her hair and their legs in a tangled mess. Arturia, on the other hand, had been playing with Diarmuid's hands, humming something under her breath.

"It's nice we finally get to settle down," Diarmuid mumbled into her hair.

Laughing, Arturia intertwined her fingers in his, bringing his knuckles to her lips. "Well, we have to thank Aengus for that. Wait, did you remember to leave Arthur his lion? I don't want to be woken up at night again."

Diarmuid chuckled and nodded. "I didn't forget this time. Well, Boann actually reminded me."

"Of course," she kissed his hand, "and did you remember—"

He squeezed her waist. "Shh, let's just focus on us, yes, my love?"

Leaning back into him, she hummed.

"You know what I love about you?" He whispered into her ear, it tickled her, and she shivered, letting out a laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a caring mother. You always worry about Arthur and Boann." Then he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"And you know what I love about you?" Arturia kissed his hand again.

"Mm," he murmured into her neck.

She shuffled about, turning around in his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "That you try your best. That you're more than I deserve."

"What?" His eyes grew, " _You're_ the one that I don't deserve," he pouted.

Giggling, she kissed him again, hugging him tightly and snuggling into the blanket. She hummed in delight and closed her eyes. Slowly, she began drifting off into sleep.

Suddenly, Diarmuid's phone began ringing and Arturia groaned. "Don't tell me."

Reaching over, stretching his hand past Arturia. "It's my father," he sighed.

Arturia grunted in reply. "Let's go."

"Next time, darling," Diarmuid kissed her forehead before they stood from the couch. And they were off to tend to their children at Diarmuid's father's house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18:** _Doing something together [a walk]_

"Sorry, my mother wanted me to feed Aithusa before I left," Arturia explained as she pulled the hat over her head, tightly securing it around her ears. It was funny, seeing her trying to juggle the dog's leash while fixing her hat.

Diarmuid smiled, admiring how cute she looked in a big poofy jacket, white mittens and a hat. "Don't worry about it," he smiled just as she made it to him, her English hound tugging on the leash so they could keep moving.

"Mom says I have to be back by 10 so we shouldn't go too far," she said before she stood on the tips of her toes and reached towards him. He gave her a short peck on the lips and she proceeded to wrap her arm around the one he offered.

It was a cold winter day, snow fell ever so lightly as it danced in the cold breeze. It wasn't a harsh winter day, but it was freezing and their cheeks were going numb. They commenced their walk, at first in silence, just watching the snow fall as they tread through, her head leaning on his shoulder while Aithusa was pulling excitedly.

Diarmuid kissed the top of her head, hat and all. They were happy like this, in the little moments they shared, in the cold winter days when there wasn't much to do but be in each other's company.

"So, tell me all about your exam, my love," he murmured.

Arturia always thought that his nicknames for her were cheesy and old-timey but she liked them and she preferred it that way.

"You wouldn't believe it! I had it all, I mean I studied for weeks and yet, I ran out of time. Babe I ran out of time, ugh!" She stomped her foot. "I missed an entire essay question! I'm so mad at myself."

"Love," he stopped her, pulling her into a hug and swaying her from side to side, causing her to laugh at his silly actions, "don't put yourself down, I'm sure you did great, you really worked hard for it and you tried the best you could, it's okay honey."

She snuggles her head into his chest and nodded. "I'm sure I failed…"

"How about, when you get your test results, we go out for dinner, whether you do well or not?"

"What have I done to deserve you?" She smiled up at him, hugging him tighter.

"Just be you," he answered before kissing her forehead.

They continued their walk after that, chatting about virtually anything that came to their mind. And as the overly hyper dog Aithusa was, Diarmuid offered to hold her as she would pull and pull and since the floor was slippery, he didn't want Arturia falling.

Of course, it didn't come as a surprise when Aithusa gave one final pull just as they were passing a bend in the sidewalk, and Diarmuid slipped, toppling down to the floor, his butt hitting the ground painfully hard and Aithusa running for freedom once her leash was dropped.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Arturia crouched down, helping him dust off the snow.

He grunted in reply. "I'm okay, thank you sweetheart."

Seeing as he wasn't in any real pain, Arturia started to laugh, he sweet little giggles filling the air around them and warming his heart. "Aithusa!" She called out to the dog that hegin to play in the snow on the soccer field. "Come back here and apologize!"

Carefully Diarmuid pushed himself off from the floor, getting back on his feet with the help of Arturia.

"It wasn't her fault, I wasn't paying attention," Diarmuid defended the dog, his features softening when they landed on Aithusa who ran about in circles, eating snow and frolicking.

Arturia frowned and called her dog once more. "Aithusa come back here before I go and get you!" After a few more threats to her dog about suspending treats, Aithusa ran back, tail between her legs as she pulled her best puppy face. "Apologize to Dia right now."

Diarmuid burst into laughter as he saw Aithusa look towards him with those big cute eyes. "Artie, it's okay, I'm fine."

"I know," she frowned, "are you sure?"

Nodding, he pecked her cheek and took a hold of Aithusa's leash once more. "We should keep walking."

"I think we should head home and get you into something warm. And we can drink tea while we cuddle up, what do you think?"

A smile lit Diarmuid's face and he kissed her, "You know I can't say no to cuddling with you."

Laughing, Arturia pecked his lips and they headed back to her house.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note**_

 _Happy new year everyone! It's obviously been a while since you all heard from me. I will explain it all in my next story that will be updated. Anyway, please enjoy these drabbles!_

 _sincerely,_

 _Ms. AtomicBomb_

* * *

 **Day 19:** _Scars_

Diarmuid yawned, shutting his eyes tight as he made his way towards the kitchen. Lazily and groggily, he fixed himself a cup of coffee for the lazy Saturday morning. Glancing at the green numbers on the stove, he yawned again, it wasn't early but it wasn't late either.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he couldn't help but smile. "You're up early?"

"It's nine in the morning," she scoffed.

"You usually wake up late on Saturdays," he laughed, causing Arturia to whine.

She slipped her arms from his waist and he felt her cool finger on his bare back. He flinched once he felt her touch his scar. Turning around, he took her hand, lifting a brow in a questioning manner.

"It doesn't hurt right?" Arturia asked, concern lacing her words as her brows furrowed. "Right?"

"No, Artie, it doesn't." Bringing her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "I got it a long, _long_ time ago."

"You got that one because of the boar, am I right?"

He nodded, "We shouldn't worry about it, it's in the past now."

Pulling away, she reached out to the many scars he had littering his torso and arms. It pained her to see him so battered. "This one was from getting into a fight with Cu, and the one was from when you fell from that tree."

She had a great memory. One night, a little after the war, when they laid in bed talking, they'd talked about every scar they had and how they got them. Some were funny stories and some were painful. Diarmuid had gotten his fair share of scars from his time as a knight that he found it a wonder how Arturia knew where he had gotten each of them.

"And this one," she pointed at the big one on his chest, right over his diaphragm, so unsaturated in colour and different from the rest, "that one was because of Fionn." Anger laced her every word and he could tell she felt strongly about the man, to the point that he'd never seen her so wrathful.

"Darling," he took a hold of her chin and brought her gaze up to his eyes, "you needn't worry about him. We just...its just about us now, okay?"

"If anyone else gives you a scar, I will be forced to end their life."

"There's no reason to do that, darling. We need to focus on us."

Nodding, Arturia pulled him into a hug and they stood there for a short while, enjoying the moment.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Diarmuid asked, ruffling her hair.

"Is that even a question?" She scoffed, kissing his cheek. "I'll go take a shower now, then we can go out to the lake, yeah?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20** : _Dancing_

"I'm so bad at this," Diarmuid grumbled, "how am I supposed to go to the wedding like this?"

Arturia sighed, cupping his face and guiding it towards her. "It's okay, we just need to get basics and that's all."

"We've been practicing for weeks and I still haven't gotten the hang of it. I'm just going to embarrass myself in front of all the guests and I don't want Cú holding this against me for the rest of my life."

Arturia gave him a light slap on the shoulder and then took his hand to place it on her waist while she landed hers on his shoulder and then took his right hand. "One more time for today and well practice more tomorrow, what do you say?"

He nodded, as if he were a dog with its tail between its legs. "If you say so, my love," he mumbled.

Arturia signalled the teacher to play the music and they began their waltz.

Arturia was so experienced, her steps were smooth and light, she glided over the floor with grace and poise, her eyes closed as she listened to the music and let Diarmuid take the lead. She looked content with that small smile on her lips, with her cheeks dusted a little bit pink but not enough to be a vibrant blush. She looked beautiful to Diarmuid, well, she always did.

Diarmuid's steps, on the other hand, were sloppy and robotic, he continually would trip over Arturia's and sometimes step on them. He never had a problem with footwork on the battlefield, but dancing was a war of its own. His gaze barely left the floor if it wasn't for the fact that he found Arturia ever so captivating when she danced.

It was natural for Diarmuid to get much too distracted for his own good. He'd admit, he wasn't captivated easily before he met Arturia, something about her just made him gravitate towards her, causing his heart to swell in his chest.

"Diarmuid," she scolded as he stepped on her foot, "you weren't watching your feet."

It looked to him as if she'd lost her patience, after all this time he'd been messing up. Her lips were pursed in a straight and unamused line. She blinked in annoyance before she took her hands back and gave a defeated sigh. "You're distracted, _again_."

"I…" He forced himself to turn away, he didn't like it when she was mad at him.

"Let's just…" She breathed, trying not to sound too upset with him, "let's go home."

He tried to calm her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try my best to focus tomorrow."

She huffed and nodded. "We have less than a week, you only need to focus for three minutes during our first dance."

"I won't mess that up, I promise you, honey. I'm just tired and I want to cuddle." He wasn't afraid that the teacher would hear them as the music was loud enough to mask his voice.

Arturia gave a playful roll of her ayes and nodded. "But don't get distracted again tomorrow."

"How could I not when I'm dancing with a goddess?"

Arturia shook her head and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let it slip just this once."


End file.
